


The Forgotten Mask

by Gilbec7796



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796
Summary: Not beta'd.I just needed to get this idea out of my head as I had drawn a rough sketch that just wouldn't leave my mind.This is a one shot for now.  That may change but for now it's only one shot.





	The Forgotten Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. 
> 
> I just needed to get this idea out of my head as I had drawn a rough sketch that just wouldn't leave my mind.
> 
> This is a one shot for now. That may change but for now it's only one shot.

Vegeta absolutely hated parties of any kind. He had avoided them like the plague for many years of his early life but now he was being forced to go more frequently due to his coming of age. He hated that he had to interact with an abundance of people at the event. However, Vegeta was thankful that he could conceal most of his identity behind his red mask. The memory flooded back to the forefront as he leaned against the cold marble pillar as his obsidian gaze surveyed his father’s court adjusting the satin ribbon against his cheek.

 

Oh had Vegeta been wrong with his assumption of the old man being the head craftsman in the merchant shop. He made that error in ignorance as he was quickly righted. The way the actual craftsman held his attention in a way that captivated his curiosity. The blue haired woman had his blood boiling in ways that not even being covered by his slaughtered enemies in the midst of battle have accomplished. Vegeta’s body craved her in ways that he never craved another.  He was never allowed to indulge in the joys of the flesh since he was born a royal. However, Vegeta never had the urge to act within the primal nature until now. This woman had him indulging in constant trips to get closer to her. The more time that Vegeta spent with this woman the more he desired her body nearly as much as her mind. ‘ _Tch, me dwelling on a peasant woman? Obscured…’_

 

He needed to bring his mind back to the mind numbing party at hand, not to the woman that he will never see again after her service was complete. Vegeta’s scowl appeared as he glanced over towards his father who was motioning him to come closer as if he was a mere toddler.  One thing that Vegeta hated more than anything was to be summoned by his father when all he wanted was to be left alone.  Tarble was supposed to be the center of attention today. Not that Vegeta hated his father but the man had been on the low end of his tolerance since the announcement.

 

Vegeta never wanted a brat, let alone a mate like Tarble had with Gure.  

 

His attention was caught by a familiar shade of blue that had been in his fantasies for the last week bringing him out of his self-loathing.  The last time they had seen each other had become rather heated through arguments and tension when he was able to pick his mask up.  Vegeta made his way to his father as his scowl only deepened his gold tip boots halting as he stood next to the larger male.

 

“Yes my King?” Vegeta restrained his growls and discomfort as he addressed his father.  He knew the punishment he would endure if he misbehaved during one of the celebrations and Vegeta preferred to have his back not slashed opened anytime soon. This celebration only made his decision that he wished to be alone and not rely on another of any type. Vegeta would be alone and had always wanted to be alone. ‘ _Besides… her…’_

 

“My son! I wanted to introduce you to our newest members of my regal court, The Brief family,” Vegeta watched his father’s hand motioning towards the older couple in front of him. The couple looking familiar to him as his glance lingered longer on the old man. He nodded in acknowledgement in hopes of him keeping up his charade to appease his father. “Now son, this family will be joining my army to create new weapons and battle armor for our troops.  Now Vegeta you will be interacting with them often and will discuss further on what is needed,” his voice boomed at Vegeta’s ears as he tried avoiding the throbbing that started radiating.

 

“My king, I appreciate the welcome you have given us. My duty to you and your kingdom will be forever in debt as you have saved my family from destruction.  I swear to you that the armor and weapons your troops receive will be nothing but the best available.” The matriarch of the Briefs cut through the heavy air between Vegeta and his father. The King erupted in boisterous laugher as the scowl plastered against Vegeta’s face. “I want to introduce my daughter.  She will be my heir and has already been learning and creating as I get old enough to step back. She will be who I pass my knowledge down too.”

 

“Well Mr. Briefs, my son and I would love to meet your daughter! Who knows maybe we can work an agreement out.”

 

“My king I doubt that we could.  She’s stubborn in her ways but is very loyal. Aw! Here she is.” The old man’s hands stretched out, grapping ahold of a pale calloused hand as a shade of blue erupted from the midst of guests, “Bulma I want to introduce you to the King!”

 

Vegeta froze as the familiar blue caught his attention as he glanced over the now adorned woman in front of him. His eyes lingered at her supple frame, captive within the blue silk that flowed away from her hips. The small movements while she maneuvered put his desires in the forefront of his mind once again as black met blue. Vegeta extended his hand outward as he had to remind himself to breathe. His hand gently took hers to his lips as he kissed the backside of her hand as his lips lingered a bit longer as the faintest shade of pink radiated onto her cheeks.

 

“Woman we meet again,” Vegeta’s voice husked against the boisterous laugh from his father caused the spell to break on him as he stood up.  His thumb rubbed the back of her hand gently before he let go turning away from the fuming woman. He never had used her true name since he met her when he ordered the mask.

 

“Well my son has been busy! Was it you that created his mask? The detail is exquisite! I can’t wait to see what else will be created from the wondrous mind of yours Bulma!” Vegeta’s father caught onto the movement that his son portrayed towards Bulma.  Joy blooming inside as he finally caught his son interested in a woman, “Well You take any chance in running my surprise don’t you my son!”

 

“It’s hardly a surprise now isn’t it? You always find a way to intervene in my life and I will always find a way around. Now if you’ll excuse me I must be going.” Vegeta stared once more into blue before turning and walking off into the crowd, removing his mask as he turned to a corridor empty by even royal guards.  

 

As Vegeta turned through another corner, his mind raced back to the night he received the final mask. The desire formed once more in the pit of his stomach as his gold tipped boots hit the marble floor. The way Bulma made him question everything about himself had his mind running in circles. He stopped in front of a tapestry hanging on the wall as his mind wandered back to the night.

 

_Vegeta refused to acknowledge that the mask was made impeccably to his standards and taste to Bulma. He noticed this more as he would nitpick things that they both knew were perfect. Vegeta was enamored by how her pale cheeks would fluster causing her chest to puff out reminding him of a peacock protecting its territory._

 

_“No way! That took me six hours to inlay that beading on that side! Hand stitching you jerk!” Bulma’s voice vibrated off the wooden walls in the small work space as she threw the work goggles on the table. “Now look here you troll. I don’t care what the event is, there is no way I can make another mask that is any better quality than this!” Vegeta kept his eyes glued to her blue ones as he gently laid the mask on the table._

 

_His blood pressure was high. The blood pumped through his veins that made him feel more alive than he ever did when he beheaded his enemies._

 

_He wanted her in ways he never dreamt of in his twenty-nine years of being alive. Having the desire to slam her against the wall, ripping her greased soiled shirt apart. Conquering her perfect pink lips with his own.   The way she made him frustrated and challenged, never had a female challenged him in his years.  They would normally lie at his feet to get his attention; Vegeta never had any time for them however.  It was only to be better, train harder, and no time for distractions of the female kind._

 

_Except for this woman.  Bulma Briefs name could roll off of his tongue in a song, the sweet name that had him up at night waiting for the call to pick up his mask. Vegeta knew it was perfect from day one.  When she measured his features to ensure the perfect fit, the way her hands had drifted across his skin had him standing at attention against the already tight pants._

 

_But when she threw a glass at his head, snapping out of his internal dialogue Vegeta’s eyes glared at her with intensity that had her questioning throwing the object._

 

_“Now now there is no need to become violent Woman,” Vegeta’s hand reached out to grab her around the waist, snapping her to his frame. Wrapping his thick arm around her waist as he brought his other hand up to tuck it under her chin, “Now Bulma…I would-“_

 

_Vegeta never had a chance to finish as Bulma slammed her lips to his. The kiss deepening as Vegeta was dragged under by the way they molded together as they both all lost coherent thought as hands grabbed at clothes, skin, anything they could get of each other as he pinned her against the grimy cold stone wall pushing his hips against hers in a fever that wouldn’t seem to break. His hands palming as her chest as his lips devoured hers, their moans echoing against the stone walls._

 

“Prince Vegeta…” Bulma’s voice rang against the abandon corridor knocking him out of his memory. How foolish he had been to let her sneak up on him as he promised himself over and over again that he did not need a distraction. “Wait…I want to talk to you.”

 

“Woman I have no need for you to follow me.  What we did was nothing. It meant nothing.  I am to be King after my brother fails. I will marry a royal not some peasant woman like yourself,” Vegeta never once turned around to see her face.

 

Vegeta opened his eyes while he took a step back, shocked that she managed to get right into his face, anger evident in her face with unshed tears that she was holding back behind her sparkling blue eyes.  He thought she looked more beautiful in this state than he ever thought was possible.

 

**SLAP**

 

His face forced to the side as his sharp eyes widened in confusion. Time froze as both unsure of what had happened. Bulma slapped him, that he was for sure, which somehow she had gathered the speed to catch him even more off guard.  When Vegeta had finally gathered himself while trying to steal the stiffness in his pants he turned his head to Bulma, eyes still wide.

 

“Don’t you ever tell me that I was nothing! You are so full of yourself that you don’t even see the fact that you pursued me and made the first move other than the kiss.  I never once came on to you no matter how bad I had wanted too.  I respected you and now you’re telling me that? You know what. Fuck you. I was following you to tell you that your Father wanted us to work together on a new project. However I’m going to decline that request instead. It would have been nice to work with you again but forget it. You’re not worth my time you crétin.”

 

Bulma turned on her heel as she walked around him, “Oh and by the way. I am a royal you pompous ass.” Her fingers glided her black satin mask down as she walked away from him hiding the heartbreak and shattered tears.  They threatened to flow from her face as Bulma’s lace heels clacked against the tiled floor as she held her head high. Vegeta stood there shocked with her actions as he remained unsure if he wanted to follow after her and pin her against the wall once more.

 

 


End file.
